


A Good Soak

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: A Dragon's Library [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Courtship, Dragons, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot pool, a dragon, and sloughing scales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Soak

**Author's Note:**

> Alaric and Tofa are mountain dragons. Alaric is a matte black, with a large library, good soaking pools, and a fine bed of gems, furs, bones, and gold. Tofa is mottled gray and brown, with a smaller home. Alaric's offering her a soak is part of courting.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a proper hot spring that isn't terribly tiny?" Tofa looks over her shoulder at Alaric as she tests the heat of the water with one foot, finding it nicely heated. "Even the largest of them at home is only enough for a wash, and not enough for a good soak."

Alaric snorts, the air ticking against the fine scales of her tail. "It took me three months to excavate a second pool without damaging the internal workings of the pool. A geyser makes a lovely shower outside, but I doubt it would do so well in here."

"True." Stepping in carefully, Tofa settles into the hot water with a sigh. "It's so difficult to shed the worst of the slough with just the pool at home. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome." Alaric turns away once she's settled, his footsteps fading as he leaves her to the quiet of the bathing room.

Letting out another happy sigh, Tofa rests her head on the edge of the pool, closing her eyes in pleasure. There's nothing like a hot soak to get rid of the slough that just won't come off for scratching.


End file.
